


Not like other anniversaries

by LordFarquad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Draco, Established Relationship, F/M, Feedism, Harry Potter - Freeform, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feedee, feedee Draco, feeder, feeder Astoria, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFarquad/pseuds/LordFarquad
Summary: With the stress of his wife's pregancy, Draco uncosnciously beggins to gain weight, and it wasn't until Astoria pointed it out that he noitced he had become chubby; let alone all the pleassures that could bring to him.





	Not like other anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a request sent to my tumblr @bulletproofscales
> 
> annon: "Hiiii could I please have an insecure chubby Draco x Astoria pleaseeeee"
> 
> WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

WARNING: this is a fic about feedism, a kink which glorifys mainly weight gain and may include feedings/stuffings, degrading terms and teasing. Please be aware of that before reading, readers discretion is adviced.

Draco wouldn’t be awake this early; usually waking up at seven with their alarm set up for both of them. But today was special, a wedding anniversary; not to mention a three month anniversary since they found out Astoria was pregnant. So can your really blame him? He is an emotional guy! Draco was patiently waiting for their alarm to go off, standing in front of their bedroom with a silver platter in his hands. He heard the alarm go off and took the noise as his cue to step into the room. He couldn’t help the fond smile growing on his lips as he saw his wife groggily wake up, completely unaware of the man standing instead of tucked into bed alongside her.  


“Morning.” He said warmly, pleased by the way her eyes widened at Draco and the tray on his hands.  


“Hey.” Her voice was sleepy and raspy “What’s all this?” Astoria said with a smile plastered on her face as she eyed her husband up and down. He couldn't help the feeling of pride swell up in his chest, Draco knew his wife was aware of the special date; they would always tried to one up each other on anniversaries like this. But it was endearing to see her playing dumb for him. He knelt at her side of the bed, uncomfortable by the tightness in the waistband of his pajama pants.  


“Happy anniversary dear.” His voice poured sickeningly sweet; trying to hold up his sappy act but failing miserably as he saw his wife’s mocking nauseous face. The both of the cracked up genuinely; their relationship was funny like that: more like a friendship than a two year marriage. It was perfect really.  


Draco was snapped out of his thought by the straining tightness in his legs which forced him to move and sit next to her on the bed; maybe someone must have put on a shrinking spell on them. And by someone it means Astoria, she was never subtle with her obsession with her husband’s ass; ever since high school...It was endearing to see nothing has changed. They began eating their breakfast in comfortable silence; caused by the fact that Astoria was now eating for two, which had her with an animal like hunger. Though Draco couldn’t really complain as he was quite hungry himself, the adrenaline of the pregnancy always had him feeling like with an empty stomach. It didn’t take long for them to begin eating and he found himself squirming on his side of the bed, the tightness in his pants he could feel sinking into his skin.  


“I have to say, I am impressed.” He said smugly eyeing his wife. Who turned to him adorably confused, eggs still stuffed in her cheeks.  


“What do you mean?” It was barely understandable with the food in her mouth. Smart, with the food in her mouth she can’t laugh and ruin her innocent act.  


“You may have fooled me at first, but since last night these pants have been awfully tight. So yeah. It was good while it lasted, but you have to unshrink my pants. Because they are starting to hurt.” Draco felt victory as Astoria began to choke on his breakfast with cackles. He stared with an amused expression until his wife had finished swallowing her food and was able to talk again.  


“Oh sweetie. I didn’t do anything.” Her tone was teasing and Draco could tell she wasn’t acting anymore. He felt his smug smile falter.  


“What do you mean?”  


“Draco, have you honestly not noticed?” The dumbfounded look on her husband was enough of an answer. “You’ve gotten fat.”  


He stood there, eye staring into nothingness by his wife’s words. She was running late so she hurried to eat her breakfast and dress herself. Not leaving without kissing Draco softly on the lips. Oblivious to the effects her words have had on him. It took him a couple of minutes to snap himself out of the trance he was in. Slowly and silently, as if hesitating to check; he stood up from the bed. Very much aware of the loud creak it emitted with his movement; and slowly walked up to their full body mirror. His face contorted in disbelief at the fact that Astoria wasn’t being hurtful, she was being honest. Draco stood petrified in front of the mirror; of course he knew the stress of becoming a father had made him turn to food for reassurement. But to say he was shocked by the consequences would be an understatement.  


His once slim frame had rounded out, his pajama shirt hugged his stomach tightly, the buttons on it strained trying to keep together. Still dumbfounded he slowly unbuttoned it; he could feel his insides turn at the fact of how easy the buttons slipped open. And there it was. It wa worse than Draco could have imagined, of course he had expected to gain some weight. But he had gone beyond “gaining some weight”, he was properly fat. He couldn't make that thought leave his head, his eyes lost in the wide expanse of soft skin. His stomach hangs over the tight waistband of his pants, creating a squishy muffin top. The bottom roll was girthy and it folded just above hi slightly flattened belly button; above that, two gradually smaller rolls sat happily. Hesitantly and with fear, Draco forced his eyes to look at his chest, which had transformed from flat to pudgy and turned his nipples slightly puffy. His twig-like legs had thickened, clinging to his pajama bottoms tightly; and even standing up he could feel the restriction his ass felt inside the pants. He walked closer to the mirror, slow, hesitant steps; to take a proper look at his face. His sharp malfoy like cheekbones had faded away, being replaced with a layer of soft fat; a similar thing could be said about his jawline. He hadn’t gained enough weight for a double chin to grow, but the definition of it had been definitely lost.  


He felt helpless, as he sat on the cold wooden floor defeatedly. Weight and appearances had always been something Draco had taken for granted in his life. He was always naturally skinny, and the blond hair and sharp features always had him feeling quite proud of himself; even if he had never gone out of his way to maintain it. So for the first time, Draco didn’t know what do about himself. Should he try to lose the weight? He didn't think he looked that bad, honestly. The curves his body had developed, seemed oddly fitting. And it’s not that bad, he hasn’t gained that much weight anyways; it’s not like Astoria would mind. Right?  


His thoughts were interrupted by his own hand finishing its way to rest at the top of his ballooned stomach; he stared down baffled. The softness of the flesh easing his mind. His large hand massaged the dome with strength; the epiphany he just went through a made him forget how full their breakfast had left him. He couldn’t help the loud pleasurable moan that erupted from the back of his throat. Startling himself his other hand flew to his mouth to cover it; though the one in his stomach had not stopped it’s kneading. The pleasure was too good to pass on. Although embarrassed of himself, Draco continued to seek that same spot in his taunt stomach. Lewd groans were muffled by his own hand, as he massaged his overhang. His toes curled unconsciously at the waves of bliss coming from his body. His body was heating up; whether it was form excitement or from shame, Draco couldn't tell. And even if he did feel ashamed, he was unable to stop, the pleasure was too strong, too addictive. The hand on his stomach would find a spot that hurt when he touched. He would knead until eventually it grew soft, then move to another place; he didn’t even noticed he worked out the entire expanse of bloated stomach was squishy and pilant under his hand. He stayed where he was, his breathing heavy as an aftermath of what he had just done. He was only just beginning to realize.  


It was one thing that he didn’t mind his appearance with what most people would call a “Dad bod”, but to get off on the feeling of his stuffed stomach, on the amount of calories he just ate. What's something completely different. Even if Astoria didn’t like his new figure, DRaco would have been able to stand his ground; since he never was the one to submit to others, specially on matters that only involved him. But he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to even try to explain to his wife, the pleasure he just went through by stuffing himself. He shrunk into himself, shame taking over his entire body. Another alarm took him out of his trance, he looked up to the clock on his bedside table. He should be heading to work by now…  


He stood up slowly, his body still clumsy from the bloating and hesitantly walked into their shared closet. He was already heading out late, so Draco took his sweet time contemplating what to wear; he knew it was ridiculous, but now that he has found out how his gained weight made him feel he thought as soon as he walked out to the public, everyone would know. DRaco was suddenly regretting his looking for high end fashion, all his suits being to well made, too extravagant to go by unnoticed. He could count with his hands the amount of basic pieces of clothing he owned; yesterday, that would have been a fcat Draco prided himself for. But today, he couldn't help but pray that his only black slacks would slip past his thighs.  


It took a couple of jumps and pulls but he finally got them up; it was obvious he hadn’t worn these in a while, since between the two ends where he was supposed to button them, was about an inch of soft skin keeping them from buttoning. With a crimson blush on his cheeks, he took a big breath in, and sucked the fat in; he almost fainted but he finally got them closed. Draco bit his lip, he didn’t even have to look down to know how tightly these pants were digging into his stomach; he didn’t want to look. Mainly because he would know he would be turned on by the sight. He didn’t, have many plain white dress shirts either… and his stomach had grown so much more than his legs. Draco felt his insides turn, whether it was in fear and anticipation or in lustful excitrement; he didn’t know. He swallowed thickly and picked out what he remembered to be the last white shirt he had bought; he slipped his arms in, paying special attention to the way his arms filled the sleeves more than they used to. He began to button it from the very top, too afraid to confront the struggle that would be the thick overhang at the bottom of his torso. His chest wasn’t too hard, there was no problem buttoning it, even if it clinged to his body like never before. Recalling his experience with the slacks, DRaco sucked his stomach in beforehand; though it still took a painful amount of time to get all of them...Well, all of them instead of one.  


It doesn't matter how hard he tried, the button right in the middle of his stomach, right where it was at its largest, would not close. At this point, if he tried thinking any more about it, he would get a boner, so Draco bent down, blushing at the way his pants became if possible even more restricting. From the bottom drawer he took what he knew would be the only thing big enough to cover not only the patch of pale skin across his softened abdomen, but he's gained weight altogether. With disgust he pulled out what had been his mother’s gift. He couldn't believe he was honestly gong to use that disgusting sweater. And with that, he walked out their chimney with flu powder in his hand, 30 minutes late but still. Normally he only did this when he was extremely late to work, but today it was mostly to avoid the exposure of going outside. Though soon enough he was inside his crowded workplace, luckily since he was thirty minutes late, none of his co workers were there to walk alongside with him; but he knew he would have to eventually face thm when he reached his floor.  


It was Friday, which meant most people were trying to get as much work done so that there wasn’t any extra deadlines to finish in the weekends, so Draco got lucky as he walked through his floor into his office, without a single head rising up to greet him. He hurried inside and closed the door immediately after; he was sweating. It wasn’t even that warm, but now a days it took less heat to warm him up. At the thought Draco could feel the overflowing arousal and shame, though now it was almost buried by the frustration of it all. The confusion of it all motivate him even more to fall into his chair; his mind deciding to ignore the loud creak it emptied, and get to work. It was easy to get into his routine, he really did love his job. So DRaco was fast to let his worries at the back of his mind.  


Perhaps he got too lost in work, because before he knew it, there was no paperwork left for him to do, he checked the clock and it was around noon. The insecurities from that morning came back to him...Maybe skipping lunch wouldn’t do him any harm. Yet the conveniently timed rumble in his stomach was stronger; he didn’t have to eat anything unhealthy to cure his hunger, right? He stood up and excited his office, many of his coworkers were talking outside; Draco felt his body tense up; and he had to remind himself that: No, just because he just found out he enjoyed getting fatter, doesn’t mean the entire world knows.  


“Hey Malfoy! Why you disappeared all morning?” It took him off guard to formulate an answer as he walked towards them though it was easy.  


“Today was a wedding anniversary so, yeah.” He didn’t plan on sounding as awkward as he did, yet it erupted a wave of laughter and nudging from his coworkers.  


“Ah you got busy!” He laughed along as he walked with them to eat. They always went to the same place, and although he was trying to maintain the idea of eating a light lunch , as soon as the smell of the dinner across the street hit his nose, that very idea left his mind almost as soon as it came to him. They were pretty much locals by now, the table of 7 always reserved for them. Although he used to sit in the middle of the otth, he was to self aware of the amount of space he took up now so he resigned himself at the end of the table.  


It didn’t take long before one of the waitors came to them to give them their menus, although most of them already knew it by heart. Draco eyed the thing from top to bottom and as he read he could feel his mouth watering at the foods listed. You are just picking one though. He thought to himself.  


“So what can I get for you?” The waiter asked with a notepad in hand. Good.  


“Uh yeah I would want a double bacon burger, with large fries, a portion of mac and cheese, oh some of your onion rings too, and a large coke please.” Fuck! Draco stared down at his fattened lap, to embarrassed to see his co workers’ probably shocked expression. He could feel all eyes on him, and alongside that, an intense wave of arousal at the public embarrassment. He decided waiting silently for the conversation to rise back up again and discreetly join in until their food came would be the best. And he silently thanked his coworkers for forgetting the initial shock from his order and continuing like nothing had happened.  


By the time their foods arrived Draco was starving and it was impossible to avoid the awkward difference between the amount of food everyone got and how much food Draco got. Though he didn’t even have time to notice as he began to dig in like he hadn’t eaten in days. The rest continued to talk, side eyeing him as he munched on his meal. Draco could feel them staring, which only motivated him to eat the dishes even faster; they didn’t have that big of a lunch break anyway. As he ate, he could feel all his worries and concerns melting away, no coworkers looking at him, no insecurities about what he felt for his body. Just him and the meal.  


Although he had almost triple the amount of food than any of the other people sitting at the table, Draco finished way earlier; his stomach gurgled in pain. But luckily the chatter was loud enough to hide it; or so he hoped. He sneaked his hand underneath the table to try to repeat what he had done after today’s breakfast. Though there wasn’t much he could do with all the people around; he tried to ease the discomfort with a hand slowly rubbing circles through the distasteful sweater. He looked down discreetly, he had chosen to wear that sweater for the mere fact it hid his gained weight well enough. But looking it at it now, with a bloated stomach, you could see the curve of it clearly as the sweater hugged the expanse of his ballooned middle. It wasn’t enough, he needed to properly massage it, the flashbacks of earlier that day were making him desperate for that same pleasure he made himself feel. So he erratically took out his wallet and placed a bill big enough to pay for all that he had eaten and stood up abruptly, causing a pang of pain to course through him, and concerned looks from everyone who was eating.  


“I forgot I have this presentation to send.” He lied, everyone's look turned empathetic and understanding as he walked out of the restaurant as quickly as his stuffed stated allowed him to; it was more like a waddle to be honest. Luckily for him most workers were still on break so there was nobody arun to see him hold his bloated stomach with his hand, like his pregnant wife would do. As soon as he got into his office he closed the door behind him and sat in the chair violently. Causing yet another wave of pain that went straight to his stomach. Automatically his two hands reached underneath the sweater and unbuttoned the lower buttons form his dress shirt, the tightness of it stopping his hands from going underneath it.  
His hands began to knead the taunt flesh with strength, and he had seen how empty his floor was, so he allowed himself to groan as loudly as he wanted at the pleasure. He leaned back on the chair, his legs spreading wide open and his head thrown back as his hands worked his way around the hard dome. Although the pleasure wasn’t as great as this morning’s, but there was still a string of content hums coming from the back of his throat. That was until he slid his hands down to grope his expanded overhang eating a lustful loud moan out of him.  


“Draco?” He could recognize that voice anywhere. What was Astoria doing here?! The stood frigid as he heard the door to his office open; slowly looking to see his wife, petryfied.  


“A-Astoria I-” Her began to explain but then found out there was no other way to explain what was happening other than the truth. But before he even collected his words she spoke.  


“You, you are into this aren’t you?” He could not define the tone in her voice as anything but disappointed. He began to open her mouth, even if he didn’t know what he was going to answer. But he was cut off yet again by her wife. “Come with me.” She didn’t let any room for arguments. So Draco stood up ignoring the still raging pain inside his abdomen and walked alongside her.  


The silence was tense as they walked to their apartment. He could feel his body sweating as a consequence of his nerves; he tried to think of what could be Astoria’s reaction, but she had always been unreadable when she wanted to. So without talking they entered their apartment, DRaco following silently as his wife went to sit on the couch in their living room. They stood there sat in uncomfortable silence, until she decided to speak.  


“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice, although quiet remained demanding.  


“I think it’s pretty obvious. ” Draco tried to explain simply through the wobble in his voice was obvious to both of them. He bit his lip to stop it form quivering.  


“Yeah, but I thought you trusted me.” And for the first time in the entire time since she walked into him, he was able to read what Astoria was feeling, hurt.  


“I-I do! It’s just, I really just figured out how I felt today, and, I was still so confused about it all.”His voice grew weaker with each word. “I was, kind of hoping that it was a one day thing and I didn’t have to even tell you…?” Draco stared dumbfounded as his wife giggled at the confesion. “What?!” He yelled with his voice a couple of pitches higher than he had intended; it only made Astoria laugh even harder. “I have every right to be scared to tell you! Thank you very much! Unless you are already into this...are you?” She gave a sheepish smile.  


“I don’t know!” She stated simply. “But, when have we ever given up upon a kink before we even tried it?!” She exclaimed and then proceeded to shake his head in fake disapproval while clicking her tongue. “Tsk tsk, I thought you knew me better than that Draco dear.” He could feel his entire body relax at her encouragement. “Should we try something, now?” She asks curiously but the excitement pouring from her voice. “You aren’t too stuffed are you?” Draco could have answered automatically to her question; though the pleading in Astoria’s eyes made him convince himself that, he still had some room.  


“It takes a lot more to stuff me these days.” He answered with a sly smile, which only got a squeal from his wife as she stood up with a jump.  


“Ok! There is no time for cooking, so muggle chain restaurants, should do it.” Astoria got a hold of her phone, which they had bought once they moved to London with a mainly muggle population, though they didn’t use them as much. She began to hurriedly type in numbers and she did an abundance of calls. By the amount of time she was taking, Draco was beginning to worry how much was she actually ordering; and wondering if they really should have jumped into this without investigating first…Of course he had to fall in love with the only Gryffindor in her family, that was just his luck. In what could have possibly been 20 minutes later, Astoria comes back to the living room, a pleased smile adorning her face.  


“How about I help you with that.” Her tone was innocent, though Draco tensed up; he had only done this himself and to have her wife ready to launch himself made him scared if not aroused. She curled to his side, her slim body completely pressed against his as her dainty hands began to roam his still bloated stomach. Draco did no effort to hold back his moans at Astoria’s skillful hands kneading as much of his stomach as they can. She had leaned in closer to his thickened neck. He shivered at the feeling of her warm breath against the skin, but he couldn't control the loud whine from the back of his throat when he felt moist lips leaving sloppy kisses on his neck. Astoria’s breath shifted from his neck to his ear where she whispered. “You ate so much, didn’t you? You are filled to the brim, but you couldn't let an opportunity to pig out, can you?” Her lips were brushing against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. HIs eyes were closed but he nodded desperately, earning a low chuckle from her. “Let’s get you ready to eat then.” And with that she continued to massage the hard dome. Draco decided to let his body unwind as his head fell back and his legs spreaded. This position gave Astoria the opportunity to change her position as she climbed her husband’s fattened lap, sitting on it promptly. She placed both of her hands at the very top of Draco’s taunt middle and slowly began to push the flesh, earning a loud groan form the man underneath her. Their moment was cut off by the doorbell ringing, and as if nothing was happening Astoria innocently hoped of her husband’s lap to get the door. A few moments later she re entered the living room, with bags upon bags of restaurants Draco did not know of. Her grin was wide and mischievous; though he wasn’t too worried, his stomach had softened on the most part by now.  


She reclaimed her seat on Draco’s lap, wiggling to get herself comfortable; the friction earned a lewd groan from her husband. Astoria had something wrapped in colorful paper, what he could only guess was a muggle burger, a really big one at that. The paper was tainted with grease, and he’d be lying if that thought alone wasn’t making him excited as his wife unwrapped it held it with both hand sup to Draco’s mouth. He closed his eyes and opened wide for the whole burger to fit in his mouth, preparing himself for the cheap taste. Draco’s grey eyes snapped open, he was taken aback when he actually found himself enjoying what he was eating, this would make everything easier. He ate eager, lustful eyes staring directly to Astoria who couldn't tear her eyes away from her husband. As soon as he opened his mouth again, more of the burger is shoved into his face. He took a larger bite than before; a sudden want to make Astoria proud came to him; if this was going to be her first impression of a feeding session, he might as well give a proper show.  


He moaned around the food, cheeks stretching wide at the amount he had taken in, he smirked with full cheeks as he felt Astoria press closer to him. At this point he was trying to swallow his bites as soon as they came in, and Astoria was easily adjusting to his quick rhythm. With such a quick pace, it didn’t take long before the large burger was finished. DRaco pouted at the lack of food that was being given to him.  


“Aw, don’t worry love. I’ll make sure that by the end of this, you won’t be asking for any more servings.” Her words held a promise. A promise of him being stuffed to the brim by the end of his meal, Draco couldn't control the way his body squirmed under his wife at her luistful yet gentle words. Though a wave of pride took over him as he answered.  


“We’ll see about that.” His tone challenging. He had only had began to purposely stuff himself today, he was in no place to make statements like that, but he loved a good challenge. Astria arched a single eyebrow, her smile playful.  


“Guess we’ll see.” She said with a similar package to the burger he had just eaten in her hands; though this time it was if possible even bigger than the last one. As she unwrapped it DRaco gaped at the three burgers stacked on top of eachother, cheese and bacon in between each one. Astoria took her husband’s open mouth as an invitation as he shoved the burger inside without any hesitation. Deaco choked a bit, before he began to eat w¡as fast he could; chewing and swallowing with incredible speed, when he opened his mouth again, Astoria was biting her lower lip her eyes trained to his mouth. She fed him what was left of the burger in a matter of minutes and soon enough, Draco was asking for another dish; his smug smile only growing at the sight of the familiar pizza box; this was going to be easy. Or that's what he thought, until his wife opened the box and revealed that this was no ordinary muggle pizza, as i¡it was heavy with fattening toppings and grease staining the box. Although he was beginning to feel comfortably full, he couldn’t help his mouth watering at the sight. Aware, of her husband’s reaction, Astoria wasted no time in in picking up a juicy slice and feeding it to Draco. This time, the loud moan that vibrated from the back of his heart had been unintentional. He ate his way through the first slice quickly, and repeated the process until have of the pizza was gone; Astoria was about to fed him the next slice, but the discomfort on his stomach was becoming too much to tolerate.  


“Wait!” He exclaimed, silently although with only them in the room it resonated and caused her to shot up with worry in her eyes. This was the first time they were doing this, there was no way for her to know what is her husband going to say. “My stomach is beginning to hurt.” He said shyly, wincing a little bit at the concern growing onto Astoria’s face.  


“W-what do I do?” Her voice sounded broke, even scared. Draco took her hands and placed them on his hardening middle.  


“Just um, okay, start massaging like that.” With his hands in top of hers he began slowly and lightly pressure onto his stomach. “And meanwhile I’ll finish the pizza hm?” HIs voice was soft and reassuring. And as his wife began to properly knead the taunt flesh, he cou don't help the praise that escaped his lips. “Yes, yes. Just like that, darling.” His eyes were closed now as he ate one of the remaining slices on the box, he smiled as he felt Astoria grow a little bit more confident under his praise. By the time he was finished with that solace, he bent over to reach and grab one of the last ones; as he was doing so, Astoria’s dainty hands found a specially hard spot on the bloated overhang of his stomach, earning a loud needy hum that made his entire mass vibrate. He felt himself blush at his ow noise, but his wife seemed to thrive on it as her hands settled at the very bottom of his abdomen, kneading the ballooned flesh eagerly. With the two hands rubbing the pain bloatedness away, Draco finished the two last slices with ease, and with a nwo softened stomach; he found himself proud.  


“Hate to break it to you, my dear.” He spoke with a sickeningly sweet tone. “But we are done, and l am not as stuffed as you promised I’d be.” His tone was smug, he had won. His wife broke into laughter.  


“You can’t possibly think that would be all, did you?” Draco’s eyes widened in shock. “I have a whole other set of bags in the freezer of sweets. We aren’t even near being finished.” Her tone was playful and Draco gulped with anticipation as she once again hopped off his lap and came back moments later with what she had promised. This ought to be a fun anniversary.


End file.
